Halloween mit pubertierenden Teenagern
by GoldFeder
Summary: Halloween in Hogwarts im Jahr 1967. In dieser Fanfiction war Hogwarts  früher ein wenig anders, um genauer zu sein: seltsam. Was fette Zwergpinscher, Klopapiervertreter und ein Antrag damit zu tun haben, könnt ihr hier lesen!


Es war der 31.10.1976. Es war das Jahr, in dem James Potter und seine Bande in das sechste Schuljahr gingen.  
>Ja, das verdammte sechste Schuljahr, in dem die ganzen Teenager, die gezwungenermaßen in den Harry Potter Büchern vorkommen, nur hormon- und triebgesteuert zu sein scheinen.<br>Vielleicht hätte sich Joanne besser daran getan, Hogwarts eine Schule für Erwachsene sein zu lassen, die ihren Abschluss auf Durmstrang nicht geschafft haben. Das würde auch diesen bescheuerten Namen für eine Schule erklären.  
>Zurück zum Thema: Es war also der 31.10.1976, das Jahr, in dem James Potter und seine Freunde in die sechste Klasse gingen. Und es war das Datum, es war der Tag, vor dem sich alle auf Hogwarts seit Jahren fürchteten: Halloween.<br>Es fürchteten sich nicht nur die Schüler, nein, auch die Lehrer taten dies. Doch nicht wegen den Spinnen, die an diesem besonderen Tag in Hogwarts herumkrabbelten und sich nicht abschütteln ließen, bis sie einem in den Mund gekrabbelt waren (das war jedes Mal der Moment, in dem das hysterische Kreischen aufhörte. Entweder, die Schüler waren vor Schreck ohnmächtig geworden, oder aber sie hatten gemerkt, dass die Spinnen aus Schokolade waren.) oder wegen den Rüstungen, die normalerweise nur dastanden, jedoch an Halloween Schüler am Hals packten und begannen zu grinsen, nein, ihre Angst hatte nur einen Grund: Dumbledore.  
>Jedes Mal an Halloween hatte er eine neue Idee. Letztes Jahr hatte er ein Spiel veranlasst, das ich aus Jugendschutzgründen hier nicht näher erläutern möchte, im Jahr davor kam er mitten in der Nacht mit einer Maske, die Hubertus den Hässlichen darstellte, in die Schlafsäle der Schüler gerannt (die Maske verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht). Nachdem die Schüler sich von diesem grausigen Anblick erholt hatten, rief Dumbledore "Süßes oder Saures!"<br>Und jedes Jahr aufs Neue war Dumbledore das Gesprächthema für Tage gewesen. Das konnte James natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass niemand mehr ihn zu beachten schien.  
>Für dieses Jahr hatte James sich etwas ausgedacht, was ihm gleich mehrmals nützen würde.<br>Dumbledore hatte dieses Mal eine etwas harmlosere Idee gehabt: Jeder musste zum Festessen ein Halloweenkostüm tragen.  
>Sirius und James waren dabei nicht sonderlich kreativ gewesen. James hatte sich als Vampir verkleidet. Sirius hatte eine Mumie sein wollen. Da James, Remus und Peter beim Einwickeln der Verband ausgegangen war, hatten sie mit Klopapier weitergemacht. Kurzerhand hatte sich Sirius umentschieden und war nun offiziell ein Vertreter der Firma <em>Softekacke<em>.  
>Peter erging es nicht besser. Er hatte sich entschieden, ein Werwolf zu sein. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatten die Vier beim Stöbern unter James' Tarnumhang in der verbotenen Abteilung einen Zauber entdeckt, der einem ein Fell, Krallen, gelbe Augen und Reißzähne geben sollte. Peter hatte den Zauber gleich voller Vorfreude ausprobiert. Bei seinen Künsten ist es unnötig zu sagen, dass er fürchterlich schief ging. Peter sah aus wie ein fetter nackter Zwegpinscher. (Remus war vor lachen in Tränen ausgebrochen und konnte kaum beruhigt werden. Erst Sirius trockener Kommentar "Du siehst aus wie Remus, wenn er verwandelt ist" brachte ihn zu Besinnung.)<br>Remus hatte sich als Leiche verkleidet. Kontaktlinsen, die seinen Augen das Licht nahmen, die Haut noch blasser als sonst. Weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, sie zu überschminken, traten seine Narben blassrosa hervor. (Sirius meinte, am Tag seines Todes sei er wohl ein paar betrunkenen Deppen über den Weg gelaufen. James meinte, am Tag seines Todes sei er McNair und Lestrange begegnet.)  
>"Es ist schon zweiundzwanzig Uhr, wir müssen gehen",drängte Peter.<br>"Ja, wir müssen ein Halloween genießen, das nicht ganz so schlimm ist wie sonst",stimmte Remus zu.  
>"Gut",sagte James, "Ihr kennt ja den Plan."<br>Sie kletterten aus dem Portraitloch und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Unterwegs begegneten sie Peeves, schafften es aber, den Kürbissen auszuweichen. (Vor ein paar Jahren hatte dies angefangen. Peeves hatte gerade kein Kaugummi, das er den Schülern in die Haare schmieren konnte, aber da Halloween war, standen an jeder Ecke Kürbisse herum. Er nahm sich einen und warf sie auf die Schüler. Einer davon wurde so hart am Kopf getroffen, dass er in den Krankenflügel musste. Madam Pomfrey stellte Peeves vor Wut schäumend zur Rede. Als er keine Reue zeigen wollte, bewarf sie ihn kurzerhand auch mit einem Kürbis, der den Poltergeist zwar verfehlte, dafür aber Mrs Norris von den Pfoten fegte ("Nein!",schrie der Kürbis. "Ich bin noch so jung!" bevor er an der Wand zermatschte.) Seitdem war es für Peeves Tradition, die Schüler an Halloween mit Kürbissen zu bewerfen.)  
>Die Vier betraten die große Halle. Die Decke stellte einen tiefschwarzen Himmel, übersät mit hell leuchtenden Sternen, dar. Die Kerzen waren ersetzt worden mit Augen, die in der Luft herumschwebten und den Leuten Licht spendeten. Manchmal blieben sie direkt vor einem Gesicht stehen und starrten denjenigen an, bis sie sich entschlossen, woanders hinzuschweben.<br>Die anderen Schüler waren mit ihrer Kostümauswahl nicht viel kreativer gewesen als James.  
>Es gab noch hunderte von Vampiren. Ihm war das egal.<br>"Hey, es gibt nur einen Zwergpinscher!",rief James begeistert.  
>"Und nur einen Softekacke Vertreter",grinste Remus.<br>Sie setzten sich.  
>"Au!",sagte die Bank. "Ein bisschen weiter links, bitte."<br>Peter starrte stur geradeaus und bewegte sich wie in Trance weiter nach links.  
>Sirius Magen knurrte.<br>"Ich hab Hunger",sagte er.  
>"Nicht zu überhoren",sagte James. "Schau mal."<br>Er deutete mit dem Finger hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo Severus Snape saß.  
>Er hatte sich von Kopf bis Fuß in eine Art weißen Kartoffelsack gehüllt, sodass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. In der Höhe seiner Brust stand <em>Anonym<em>. James hatte ihn nur daran erkannt, dass das Fett in Snapes Haaren den oberen Teil seines Kostüms unsichtbar gemacht hatte.  
>Sirius seufzte gespielt besorgt. "Seine Haare sind irgendwann noch sein Tod."<br>Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
>Dumbledore war ans Rednerpult getreten. Er hatte sich als Quietscheente verkleidet.<br>"Ich habe nicht viel zu sagen",sagte Dumbledore. "Haut rein!"  
>Und das Essen erschien wie aus dem Nichts auf den Tischen. James war erleichert zu sehen, dass es nicht aus essbaren Eiterausbeulungen bestand, sondern aus Hähnchenkeulen, Kartoffeln, Zitronenbonbons und allem anderen, was es sonst auch zu normaleren Festessen gab.<br>Sirius häufte sich alles auf einmal auf seinen Teller.  
>"Aber unser Plan!",rief James.<br>"Na und?",sagte Sirius. "Für den haben wir später auch noch Zeit. Ich hab Hunger."  
>"Gut",sagte James genervt und tauchte ab.<br>Mit allen Vieren auf dem Boden schlich er hinüber zum Slytherintisch, der genau am anderen Ende der großen Halle war.  
>"Hey James. Was machst du da auf dem Boden?",fragte Melody aus Hufflepuff. Alle OC Charaktere aus Hufflepuff heißen Melody.<br>"Ähm - hi",sagte James, hüstelte einmal und richtete sich auf. Von diesem Standpunkt aus konnte er sehr gut Snape beobachten. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und schrieb in die Luft _R Smiliesüchtiger _und noch ein paar Linien, sodass auf Snapes Kostüm auf der Höhe des Gesichts ein grinsender Smilie zu sehen war, auf seiner Brust stand nun _Anonymer Smiliesüchtiger_.  
>"Hey, Melody!",rief James.<br>"Ja?",fragten alle Hufflepuffmädchen.  
>"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Snievellus doch Lächeln kann!"<br>Alle drehten sich zu Snape um. Und aus dem beschäfitgten Reden der Schüler wurde nach und nach ein Lachen.  
>Snape schien nicht zu wissen, was los war, doch er schien zu merken, dass alle über ihn lachten. Und er hatte natürlich sofort James im Verdacht.<br>"Potter! Fünfhunderttausend Punkte von Gryffindor!"  
>"Was?",fragte James völlig verwirrt.<br>"Oh, entschuldigung. Gewohnheit",sagte Snape.  
>"Wovon? Du hast das nie gesagt, und du wirst auch niemandem je Punkte abziehen können, weil du nie hier Professor wirst, weder für Zaubertränke, noch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"<br>"Ich weiß, entschuldigung",wiederholte Snape.  
>"Ach, kein Problem",sagte James. "Öhm - ich meine - Ha-ha! Ich lach dich aus! Haa-ha-ha!"<br>Snape schien immer noch nicht zu wissen, was los war. Diese Ungewissheit schien ihn zu verstören und er rannte aus der großen Halle.  
>"James!",rief Lily wütend. "Ich weiß, das du das warst, du - du Pfannkuchen!"<br>"Was?",fragte James perplex. "Warum nennst du mich so?"  
>"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Wort genau jetzt benutzen muss."<br>"Ah. Aber reg dich nicht auf wegen Snievel - wegen Snape, das muss so sein. Das hat seine Gründe."  
>Und er setzte sich wieder zwischen Remus und Sirius.<br>"Teil eins des Plans allein ausgeführt, weil die Teamkollegen lieber essen wollten. Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig? Mr Softekacke? Leiche? Zwergpinscher? Gut, auf gehts."  
>Sie standen auf und marschierten geradewegs auf das Rednerpult zu. Die Schüler und die Lehrer wandten sich verwirrt aber interessiert den Vieren zu, denn nie hatte sich ein Schüler an dieses Pult gestellt, schon gar nicht, ohne zu fragen.<br>"In dieser Welt gibt es so viel Leid und zu viel Traurigkeit",sagte Remus.  
>"Sehr viel",stimmte Peter zu.<br>"Und wir haben beschlossen, dem Einhalt zu gebieten.",sagte Remus.  
>"Haben wir",sagte Sirius.<br>"Denn eine Welt ohne Liebe, das wäre wie... wie ein Malfoy, der naturblonde Haare hat. Einfach - nicht wirklich",sagte Remus.  
>James meinte, ein Schnauben vom Slytherintisch zu hören.<br>"Und wir wissen, dass ein bestimmter Zauberer immer mehr Macht bekommt, und vermutlich die Hälfte von denen, die hier sitzen ,in ein paar Jahren tot sein werden."  
>"Leider, leider...",sagte Sirius.<br>"Und wir Gryffindors, wir können unsere Liebe sehr gut zeigen. Wir sind treu und loyal. Ihr kennt uns, die Rumtreiber, sicher alle, und weder ich, noch James, noch Sirius und auch nicht Peter werden uns verraten. Niemals. Und auch niemanden anderen. Es wird ein Krieg ausbrechen, und Freundschaft, Liebe und Vertrauen ist das, was wir in diesen Zeiten brauchen werden. Es mag bestimmte Jungs geben, die auf bestimmte Mädchen kindisch, gemein und angeberisch wirken. Aber auch diese Jungen haben Herzen und Gefühle. Die, die die Liebe nicht zeigen, sind meistens dazu fähig, am stärksten zu lieben."  
>Remus trat zurück. James trat nun ans Pult.<br>"Ich weiß, dass du mich eigentlich leiden kannst. Und ich weiß, dass du Zeit brauchst, um mich kennen zu lernen. Die will ich dir geben, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Aber... Lily Evans, möchtest du mit mir gehen?"  
>Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Lily. Und das waren echt viele Köpfe. Sogar noch mehr als sonst, weil manche Schüler sich einen zweiten Kopf für ihr Halloweenkostüm haben wachsen lassen.<br>Sie saß nur mit offenem Mund da.  
>Die Stille in der großen Halle war fast greifbar.<br>Dann bewegte sich Lily ganz langsam. Sie stand auf und schritt auf James zu. Alle Blicke, alle Köpfe folgten ihr. Jeder Schritt schien hundert Mal lauter als sonst.  
>James schien es eine Ewigkeit, bis Lily vor ihm stand. Doch sie sagte nichts, sie sah ihm nur ins Gesicht. Nein, sie sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht - sie untersuchte es. Ihre Augen schienen wie ein Röntgenstrahl erst über seine Augen, dann über seine Lippen, dann über seine Nase zu wandern.<br>Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, wiederholte James:"Also, was ist, willst du jetzt mit mir gehen? Komm schon, dass alles hat so viel Mühe gemacht."  
>Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Lily, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. "Na gut."<br>Ein Jubler ertönte.  
>James drehte sich verwirrt um.<br>"Entschuldigung",sagte Dumbledore.  
>Lily lächelte und küsste James.<br>Jetzt fingen alle anderen Schüler an zu jubeln und klatschen, nach einem kurzen Moment begannen sie wieder zu essen.  
>"Ich glaubs nicht! Eigentlich müssten wir hier alle echt fett sein. Es gibt den Accio-Zauber, bei jeder Mahlzeit Zwanzig-Gänge-Menüs und noch nicht mal richtigen Sportunterricht an dieser Schule!"<br>In dieser Nacht saßen James, Sirius, Peter und Remus noch bis spät in die Nacht in ihrem Schlafsaal und aßen Süßigkeiten.  
>"Ist euch aufgefallen, dass dieser Tag ganz anders angefangen hat, als er aufgehört hat?",fragte Peter.<br>"Ja, Peter, das ist normalerweise so",sagte James.  
>"Wow",sagte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens. "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe, Lily zu überreden. Zwick mich mal einer."<br>Sirius gab ihm einen Tritt.  
>"Autsch! Danke",sagte James.<br>Sirius lachte. "Natürlich hast du es geschafft. Du bist schließlich James freakin' Potter!"  
>"Ja, so bin ich unter einigen Schülern bekannt",grinste James. "Und niemand anderes wird je diesen Namen tragen!" <p>


End file.
